Best Target Kills
During Achievement Hunter's many videos, each member has notable kills that are especially good. These kills usually originated from Ray, but each of the others have some really good ones as well. Geoff * In Rainbow 6 Vegas 2 Part 3, Geoff caught a terrorist (the last one alive on that map) from the side before said terrorist could do the opposite. Geoff would later end the final match in Part 4 with another kill. * In The Ship Part 4, Geoff 'Titanic'd' Team Best Friend (Michael and Brandon) as Ryan, who had killed Jeremy en route to joining himself, approached. One of them was Geoff's target. * Despite losing the second match in Sniper Elite 4 - Deathmatch, Geoff got the longest shot, blowing up match-winner Ryan's nuts from 164 meters. * Killed Ray to become the Lone Wolf Biker in a convergence between everyone but Michael (whom Ray had killed by then) and Gavin (who came tearing into the fight a little too late in a truck, sending Jack flying when he hit him). Michael * In the second individual round of The Ship Part 4, Michael killed Ryan (who had been poisoned by his hunter Jeremy (Michael's quarry)) and then, while yelling "Guess what, you're mine!!", Jeremy. Two rounds later he did it again (though this time Jeremy succeeded on Geoff what Michael had saved Ryan from). * Killed Gavin both times his Team Nice Dynamite teammate got a kill to become the Lone Wolf Biker. Gavin did a dumb the first time by forgetting to respawn his vehicle. * Denied Geoff a successful escape in the second half of game 3 of Cops 'n' Crooks Part 1, after Ryan had kept Ray from doing the same. Proceeded to perform the second occurrence of Three Cops, One Rocket during the second half of the following game, having died helping Ray pull off the first one. * Got a lucky kill shooting Jack in a random shenanigan with another player in an early round of GMod: Murder Part 3 Ryan * In Battle Buddies - Aim for the Ball, Ryan successfully shot a moving Hitler in the testicles. * Killed Jack and (somehow) Ray during the famous "I'm Still in the Air!" scene during the deathmatch (created by Geoff) in which Achievement Knievel happened. * Came from behind to win Bounty Hunters. * Reached peak crazy in Path to Insanity in 18 minutes, opened by getting almost a full bar right off the bat with a quintuple kill on one RPG shot (was promptly killed by a dropped Geoff grenade). Gavin extended the Let's Play to allow the others a chance to reach it, which went to Geoff. * In Trouble in Terrorist Town Part 1 sniped the terrorist through an incendiary grenade's fire. Jack * Twice won as the murderer in Murder Part 1, both times as Tango. The first ended with a triple kill after Ryan shot Gavin (Michael yelled "I TOLD YOU IT WAS JACK!!!" followed by Gavin shouting "WHO SHOT ME IN THE FACE?!?!"), while the second ended thanks to a near-miss on a Ryan shot (having killed light purple Miko then became that person unaware of Gavin (yellow Miko) behind him). * Twice killed someone trying to approach and kill him from behind, them being Ray in the Maze deathmatch in GTA V Part 2 and Jeremy (after evading two shots and a grenade) in Sniper Elite 4: Deathmatch. * In Murder Part 3 shot Ryan thinking he was Jeremy. Jeremy * Twice killed the traitor in notable sequences during Trouble in Terrorist Town Part 3. The first was a payback on Gavin for round five (when Gavin sniped him as he ran away while the others were arguing) by flanking the Brit and shooting him in the head with a Desert Eagle, while the second, aided by a Jack-possessed barrel, occurred in the famous Battle Buddies formation round. * Killed Geoff in round 4 of The Ship Part 4 with a syringe, only to be subsequently killed by Michael (who had blocked his round 2 attempt on Ryan before killing him). * In How To: The Ship, recorded two especially notable kills. The first was on an AI with a syringe in game 1 while the other, on Matt (who'd seen the AI target from game one die in front of him, and after killing Jeremy following taking two revolver bullets like a champion), was via rolling pin (accompanied by a yell of "ANGRY SITCOM WIFE!") in game 2. * Killed everyone in a round in Trouble in Terrorist Town Part 4, using C4 along the way. The second one was set accidentally and killed him as well, giving him 'Pyrrhic Victory'. * Finished off the last terrorist in the dying seconds of a Battle Buddies op in Rainbow Six Siege. * Killed 9 guys consecutively in Sniper Elite 4: Deathmatch, including a chain reaction grenade that got Gavin. ** Other kills are an immediate kill of Jack upon respawning with a better shot than his prior spot, two sneak attacks on someone atop a building (a melee on Gavin on coming up behind him and a 125-meter snipe to the heart when his target went prone), a kidney shot that he says literally went up the victim's butt, and two stabs in rapid succession in a spot when the second guy charged in. Gavin * Thrice managed to kill the traitor (Jeremy in round five of Part 3, Michael (who was stuck in a door) in Part 4, and Jack later on after raising Gavin's suspicions with C4 while both were in the first Hide and Seek map's treehouse). * Sniped someone from 203 meters in Sniper Elite 3 Part 2. * Saved his own life in the last match of Rainbow Six Vegas Part 3 after team-killing Ray with a breach charge. * Called a long RPG kill in Battlefield Hardline from atop a very high roof. * Killed a Ghost-driving Michael bulltrue-style with a shotgun. Ray * Multiple game-winning kills in Call of Duty. (Ray is one of the best Call of Duty players in the world) * Twice blew up a cop car with an RPG in Cops 'n' Crooks. The first came after jumping out of Michael's vehicle (Michael died protecting him, with Team Lads eventually winning that round) in Part 1, while the second was in a 2-on-1 situation in the opening round of Part 3 (having previously killed Ryan). * Chained off 9 kills as Michael Myers, mostly by ambushing the victims. Went on to win 30 to 17. * Three crushing free-for-all victories in Call of Duty Ghosts. One of them was with everyone on sensitivity level 20 (Ray plays on 6 normally), and the Michael Myers spree assisted another. * Called in an airstrike that took out a Lazer-flying Jack (and himself) in Path to Insanity, to go along with several kills in a tank. * Got a Perfection in Halo 4: Bonus Episode. * Dominated several Call of Duty multiplayer matches, including a 4-on-1 in GO! 68 that he won 20 to 8. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Trivia